


Intimità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi fedeltà [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tra Kestiol e Saal si respira aria di complicità.I personaggi appartengono a Martina, proprietaria della pagina: Schesta's Sketches che trovate su facebook.Questo è il suo regalo di Natale.
Series: Le grandi fedeltà [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339363





	Intimità

Intimità

«Generale» disse Saal con tono seducente, stuzzicando il compagno, intento a ravvivare il fuoco. Entrambi erano ignudi, se non per qualche drappo sull’intimità e le loro armature erano posate su dei manichini, le armi lucidate appese alle pareti.

«Comandante, vorrei ricordarti che i nostri titoli sono qualcosa di serio e non qualcosa carico di tensione sessuale» lo richiamò Kestiol. Era intento a ravvivare la fiamma del camino gettandosi dentro dei ciocchi di legno.

Saal lo raggiunse alle spalle e lo vide irrigidirsi, mentre lo abbracciava da dietro, strusciandoglisi contro. Si piegò in avanti e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: «Qualsiasi cosa può diventare ambigua e preludio di momenti più intensi».

Il calore delle fiamme li riscaldava e si sentiva il fuoco scoppiettare.

«Dovresti iniziare a prendere la vita più seriamente» borbottò Kestiol. Si volse verso di lui e lo spinse, l’altro raggiunse un giaciglio di pelliccia e vi si stese, accavallando lussuriosamente le gambe lisce. Kestiol avvertì la propria intimità reagire alla vista, mentre il suo sguardo indugiava sulle cosce sode del compagno d’armi.

«Io la prendo seriamente. So che non durerà molto e dobbiamo cercare di godercela» ribatté Saal, grattandosi il pizzetto vistoso. I suoi capelli ricadevano disordinati intorno al suo viso come una criniera.

«Durerà anche meno se continui a stuzzicarmi in pubblico. I nostri uomini…» lo ammonì Kestiol, incrociando le braccia al petto. Aveva un ciuffo voluminoso che sfidava la gravità, alzandosi verso l’alto.

«Non dicono niente quando uno di loro si porta una bella donna e fa le stesse identiche cose» rispose Saal. Si portò un indice alle labbra e lo succhiò. «Io ci vado tutto sommato leggero, non è colpa mia se il tuo culo attrae sistematicamente la mia mano».

Kestiol, stesosi accanto a lui, gli ricordò: «Tu non sei una bella donna».

«Lo so. Non proveresti quello che ti faccio sperimentare io con una bella donna” mormorò Saal. Gli salì di sopra a cavalcioni e gli accarezzò il petto, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli.

"Odio il fatto che abbia dannatamente ragione" pensò Kestiol, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. "Lui del mondo non sa niente rispetto a me, eppure si comporta come se conoscesse ogni cosa solo perché è sessualmente più disinibito". Afferrò le gambe dell’altre e se le portò alla vita, stringendole spasmodicamente, affondando le dita nella sua carne abbronzata.

Un ampio specchio appoggiato al muro di pietra rimandava i loro riflessi.

Il corpo massiccio di Saal fremeva, mentre quest’ultimo si arcuava in avanti.

"Perché questo sbarbatello deve essere più alto di me? Lo vedo ridacchiare per questo. Lo so che mi lascia gestire il gioco solo per non farmi scappare" si lamentò mentalmente Kestiol.

«Merda, perché mi devi fare impazzire?!» gridò, mentre l’altro iniziava a stuzzicargli l’intimità con entrambe le mani.

«Perché così cerco di farti essere un po’ meno serioso. Sembri sempre avere una lancia su per il culo» lo punzecchio Saal.

Il generale borbottò tra gli ansiti: «Uno dei due deve pur stare vigile. Ti ricordo che il re è costantemente in pericolo in quel maledetto covo di vipere», ondate di piacere gli arrivavano al cervello.

Saal iniziò a prepararsi. «Siamo in due ad odiare la corte. Cazzo, cosa darei per non doverci avere a che fare» mormorò. "Quegli idioti imbellettati non hanno idea cosa vuol dire affrontare la guerra o la vita vera > pensò. Anche il suo corpo era in tensione e visibilmente eccitato, gocce di sudore gli scivolavano lungo la pelle.

«Non resisto più, ti voglio» ammise Kestiol, sul viso del Comandante un sorriso invitante.


End file.
